Friends With Benefits Kagami x Reader
by TinyTsun
Summary: A short story about a horny girl (YOU) and the friend who loves her, is about to begin... ***This story has 3 LEMON chapters***
1. Chapter 1

Inside of the basketball ace's apartment, strange sounds could be heard. If you were to walk further into the apartment, you could hear the sounds getting more clear. These strange sounds were coming from his room. But these weren't just any ordinary strange sounds, they were special sounds, that could only be made with two people. Could it be lovers? No. Husband and Wife? No way. Friends with benefits? Possibly.

"Aahh~! Kagami~!"

"(f-f/n)...I'm going to..."

"Aah~!"

 _'Ah~ Today was even better then yesterday, and the day before that. He's getting so much better. But, I think the only way he's been able to pleasure me so well lately, is most likely due to his wins at his games. That really sucks, and I thought it was because he was really starting to lust after my body even more. Oh well.'_

As you laid under Kagami, you tried to catch your breathe. "Kagami~ you really outdid yourself today. What came over you?" You asked, smirking in his face.

"N-nothing really." He looked away with a bit of blush on his face. Kagami pulled out you and tried to back away from your face.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" You put your arms around his neck, and pull him back down. His face only 4 centimeters away. "You can tell me, I'm one of your closest friend after all." You kiss his nose.

"..." Kagami pulled away your arms and gazed at you. His expression looked a bit disheartened. "That's right...you're a close friend." Kagami stood up and headed to the shower.

"Hm?" You cocked your head to the side. _'What kind of expression was that? Well, whatever.'_ "Hey, Kagami, I want to stay over." You called out.

"It's fine with me, but you should call your sister first."

"Right~!" You replied with a smile on your face. "But, Kagami, wouldn't it be better if I could stay here with you all the time? If I did that would mean we would get to fuck everyday." You said in a cheerful voice. All you heard was silence. _'Ha-ha, he's so cute. He's probably blushing right now.'_

 **The Next Day-At School**

"Kagami~" You peeked your head through the door in search of your friend. Looking over to the window, you could see the tall teen standing and talking to Kuroko.

"Kagami~!" You cheerfully stepped inside the classroom, and all eyes were on you as you walked up to Kagami. As you glanced at the boys, you could see blushed on their face, and whispers coming from their mouths.

"Hey Kuroko-chan." You wave at him.

"Hello (f/n)-san."

Now standing in front of Kagami, he looked down at you raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I need you to come with me for a sec, can you?" You stuck your tongue out a bit, signaling him.

Kagami grumbled a bit before giving his answer. "...Yeah, sure." He scratched the back of head.

"Great!" You clap your hands together and take Kagami's hand in yours. As you drag him away, through the door, you can hear the boys bickering and sort of protesting at Kagami.

As you got into the hallway, you closed the door and looked both to your right and left. Tugging on his large hand, you pull Kagami to the girls bathroom and into one of the stalls. There, you let go of his hand and sit down on the seat, your hands between your legs.

"Kagami~ Sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I suddenly got really horny and...y' know..." You blushed.

"Yeah, I understand." Kagami bent down and but his hands up your skirt, removing your panties. Then he spread open your legs wide. Standing back up, Kagami yanked you off the toilet and sat in your place, pulling you onto his lap. He took his hand to his zipper and pulled it down, pulling out his length from his pants.

"Are you already wet?"

"Y-yeah." You squirmed a bit, playing with your fingers.

"Good, that makes it easier then." Kagami lifted you up by your hips with ease and held you above himself, slowly bringing you down. You held onto him by his shoulders, bracing yourself.

"Hngh~" You moaned out as you were finally down. "Thank you." You kissed him on the nose.

"You're my friend (f/n), I'll do anything for you." Kagami mumbled. rested his chin on your shoulder.

"What was th-aahhh!" Kagami suddenly lifted you up and had you come back down with a huge thrust. "K-Kagami~" You arch your back and breathe heavily. "Why so sudde-aahh~!"

Without letting you get a chance to finish your sentence, Kagami started to ram into you with a rough speed. Your breasts bouncing along with his speed. "Ka...Kaga...Kagami~!" You could feel Kagami's grip on your waist become a bit tighter.

You felt a wave of pleasure come over you body. Moving your hands from his shoulder's, you put them around his neck as he steadily had you bounce up down. Slapping noises starting to fill the room. Suddenly Kagami ripped open your shirt, careful not to pop the buttons, but he would have if had completely lost control. He pulled down your bra so he could see your bouncing tits. He licked his lips and licked around one of your nipples, in a circle. He even nibbled a bit.

"Aaah~ T...Taiga~!" You were feeling so good that you called out his first name. "Y...You're so rough~!" A bit of drool started to seep out from the corner of your mouth.

A few seconds later, that wave a pleasure came back over you, warning you that you were about to climax. "I-I I'm going to...Aahhh~!" It didn't take you long to climax. Arching your back, you felt Kagami's seed shoot into you like a rocket. The warmth spreading all over inside you, making you shiver. "Taaaigaa~ That was sooo good." You hugged him, trying to catch your breathe.

Kagami noticed that you said his name again and froze for a second. _'Now's the time.'_ Kagami taking a deep breathe had you look back at him.

"I love you...(f/n)." Kagami confessed with a serious face.

"Eh?"

"I'm in love with you..."

"Huh? W-what's with you all of a sudden?" You tilted your head to the side.

"(f/n), I've always been in love with you, for a while know. You've been on my mind for a long time, and I've been starting to lose control every time we do something like this. I really want you to like me, so...will you please go out with me?"

"Ah...Kagami...you know that we're just friends, right? You should already know that we'll never be more than that." You cupped his face. "I care about you, honestly, but I can't be your girlfriend. I hope you can understand." You kissed him on the nose.

"...Right, I understand." Kagami felt empty, sad, depressed, overly heartbroken. All those symptoms were now being caused, and it was all thanks to you. He didn't want to give up on you, but he felt so hurt by the way you practically dumped him that he didn't know what to do anymore. Overall you would think that it was practically embarrassing to confess, especially in this type of situation.

"Kagami? Are you okay?" You peered in his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagami pulled you off him and had you stand up. "Here, your panties."

"Oh, thank you!" You smiled, without a care in the world. "Come on, I'll treat you to Maji Burger after you finish practice." You said putting them on.

"No...I'm fine."

"Eh? Are you sure? If you think it's because I don't have any money then-"

"I said I'm fine." Kagami looked at you with a stern look. he stood up and shoved it back in his pants and zipped them up. "This is the last time I'm going to be doing this with you."

"Huh?" You're eyes opened wide in confusion. "W-wait, what do mean? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No." Kagami pushed past you and opened the stall door, then the bathroom door next. Before fully stepping out, Kagami looked out to see if the hallway was clear.

You put your hand on your hips and stuck out your bottom lip to pout. "What the hell is wrong with him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

"Ah~ I wonder what the hell got into Kagami yesterday. Well, whatever. I bet he'll be fine today." You smiled and went looking for Kagami in his classroom. Walking around around the hallways, you finally meet up with Kagami's classroom. Standing in front of the door, you put your hand on the knob and slide the door back to open it.

"Kagami~" You ran out his name. As you slid open the door, you're eyes immediately landed on Kagami's. Running up to him, you give him a hug.

"What do you want?"

"Aw Kagami, don't be so grumpy in the morning." You grinned at him.

"I'm not grumpy, and anyway long are you going to keep hugging me? You're being too clingy."

"!" Your eyes widened at the sudden chill in Kagami's voice. The way he just spoke to you caught you totally off guard. "A-ah, Kagami, are okay today?" You pull of him and step back. _'W-hat the hell was that...'_ You tilt your head and try to shake off his weird attitude with a smile, but that smile was then turned into a dejected expression. Kagami just looked away from, as if you didn't matter to him. It was like you were dead to him.

~Morning Bell~

"A-ah, that's the morning bell...I should get going now. I'll see you later, Kagami." You wave your hand to him as you turn around to exit the classroom, but it seemed as if Kagami was uninterested in seeing you later.

 **Later On**

"Kagami~ Let's go get lunch together!" You pop your head through Kagami's classroom once again, looking for the him. "He's not here. Oh, maybe he's up on the roof already."

Smiling to yourself, you make your way upstairs to the roof. As you open the metal door, you saw a certain red head sitting with a whole bunch of school lunch surrounding him.

"Kagami! Jeez, you big dummy. I was looking for you." You sigh and close the door behind you as you walk out to stand before him.

Kagami picked up a sandwich, about to stuff in his mouth. "What do you want now?" His voice still had a sudden chill to it. It was that same chill that made you flinch, even now.

"U-um, Kagami, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird since this morning."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong with me. Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to have lunch with you, as always..."

"Well I'm about finished, so you came up here for no reason." Kagami stuffed his face with more bread and the slurped it down with some milk.

Your ball up your hands into a fist, and they start to shake. Finally you burst with anger. "...Kagami...what the hell is wrong with you!? Why the hell are acting so damn rude?! Do you hate me or something? Look at me!"

Kagami finally looks up at you, but with a his eyebrows knitted. "Who knows. That's for me to know, and you to find out.

"!...What is going on with you all of a sudden? Is it because I rejected you yesterday?!"

"The way I'm feeling has nothing to do with yesterday, but if you think that, then maybe it does."

"You...You dumbass! I can't believe your letting something like that get to you!"

"I can't believe your still here. You're wasting your breath talking to me. I don't feel like talking anymore so I'm going to leave." Kagami stood up and opened the door to walk back downstairs.

 _'That...that stupid jerk face! I can't believe him What the fuck is up with his attitude?! Stupid bakagami!'_ You pushed past Kagami, running down the stairs, away from him.

For the rest of the day, you didn't even waste your time to go and look for Kagami. When school was done, you went straight home. In your room, you flopped down on your bed with your face mushed into the pillow.

"Dammit, I can't believe how angry he got me. I couldn't stop with the angry expressions all day! It's all his fault!Whatever, he'll probably get over his crappy tantrum by the end of the week. Once he's done with that, we'll be free to fuck again, no problem."

But as days past, and the week already ended, Kagami's shunning, was seriously getting you pissed. He didn't even attempt to make contact with you. Each day you waited for a phone call or a text message or any sign to let you know that your relationship was okay and that he still cared about you in some way or another.

 _'I got it! I'll make the damn bastard jealous!'_ You snickered to yourself.

 **At School-In The Morning**

Preparing yourself for your plan to make Kagami jealous, you walk into his classroom. You glanced at him, but he didn't seem to notice you. Looking for a good target, you set your sights on someone.

"Takumi-kun~!"

Hearing your voice ring, Kagami turned around with one eyebrow raised. _'What is she doing in here?'_

The boy named Takumi, turned his head when he heard his name. Suddenly his eyes met with yours, and his face heats up. "(f-f-f/n)-chan, h-hi."

"Hi." You walk up to him and smile a sweet smile. You smiling like that, takes his heart away. It seemed like Takumi was now infatuated with you, and that is just what you wanted. _'Now for the innocent act.'_

"T-Takumi-kun, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow, it's okay if you don't want to." You blush averting your eyes.

Takumi's friends mouth's dropped when they heard that their friends was getting asked out by such a cutie.

"A-a date?! I would love you go with you." Takumi answered right away.

"Really? Then, how about we go to the movies. I'll meet you at 11:00, how's that sound?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." You smile and wave at him, walking towards the door. But before exiting, you glance at Kagami and he was somewhat glaring at you, but he stopped looked at you and turning his head to the window.

 _'Heh, he has to be jealous now.'_

 **The Next Day-The Weekend**

"*Sigh* I haven't been to the movies in a while." You stretch in front of the mirror. "Alright I better get going." Just then, your doorbell rang. _'I wonder who that could be.'_ You thought.

Walking downstairs, you meet up with the door and open it to find Kagami standing in front of you.

"K-Kagami!...What do you want? Why are at my place?" You pout and looked away from him.

"You forgot your lip gloss at my place."

"Oh, I guess I did." Your each out to take your stuff back. Noticing Kagami turning around to leave, you grab the back of shirt, making him stop in his tracks.

"What is it?" He looked at you from the corner of his eye.

"Is that all you came for?" you try to pull him back.

Turning to face you, Kagami opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when you wrapped you arms around him. You looked into his eyes with yours full of seduction.

"Are you really going to leave so soon, Kagami?" You take one hand move it down to his crotch, feeling and rubbing him. You move your other hand to take Kagami's and make him feel your crotch. Suddenly, Kagami grabbed your hand and held it up.

 _'I knew it, he wants me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'I knew it, he wants me.'_ Standing, with your hand in Kagami's grasp. You were smirking to yourself because you just knew that in the end, he couldn't resist you. "What is it, Kagami?"

"Don't get things twisted, I only came here for that."

"!" Hearing this, you became stunned. _'He...only came for that...? He only came to give me back my damn lip gloss?!'_ You started to shake with irritation and anger. "Let me go!" You shook your arm away from Kagami.

"Are you angry because you can't get laid, (f/n)?"

"!" _'This son of a-!'_ "Get out!" You took your lip gloss and threw it at Kagami, yelling at him to leave. "That crappy...stupid double eyebrowed...agh!" You started stomp your feet out of pure frustration.

 **Later On**

"Ah, (f/n)-chan!" Takumi waved to you as soon as you he spotted you.

"Hi, Takumi." Your gentle smile took hold of his heart.

"Sh-should we get going now?"

"Yeah. Let's go see the movie." You take his hand in yours and walk with him into the movie theater. _'Tch, I could are less about being here right now. Kagami, that stupid idiot just spoiled my whole fucking mood!'_

 **Two Days Later-At School**

It was 8th period and you didn't feel like going to class, so instead you were walking around in the hallways secretly. When walking through the hallways, you surprisingly saw Kagami.

 _'Tch. Stupid ass is in my way.'_ Looking up at him directly, you see him laughing and grinning like his usual self. _'Why the fuck is grinning like that?'_ Looking next to him, you see some random girl, laughing along with him. "!" _'Who the fuck is she!?'_ You eyebrows drew close together. _'Get off of him! He belongs to me, you damn slut!'_

Drawing closer to them, you pass by Kagami with a dissatisfied look on your face. He noticed your presence, and suddenly stopped smiling. He indeed to became dissatisfied.

 **Later On- After school**

It was time for after school, which meant it was time for basketball. But before Kagami went down to the gym he had to take care of an errand for one of the teachers. Once he finished with them, he bowed to them and turned around to leave. Upon leaving to go to practice, Kagami ran into you. You were leaned up against the wall with you hands behind your back and a foot against the wall.

"(f/n)..."

Without turning your head to him or looking at him, you began to speak. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"I was just on my way there."

"...Why are you late though? Were you hanging out with that bitch from last period?"

"What?"

You finally turn your head and glare daggers at him. Kagami's stupidity and somewhat simple mind was getting on your nerves. Moving from your position you walk towards Kagami, cornering him into the girls bathroom. "Don't play dumb! I saw you with her! What the hell was that?!"

"I can talk to whoever I want to. You can't stop me from talking to other girls."

"!" You balled up your fists. _'This guy is really treading water...'_ Still angry, you push Kagami into one of the stalls. He stumbled back onto the toilet seat. Walking closer to him like a little vixen, you shut the door behind you and turned the clip to lock it. Smirking, your hands find their way up to Kagami's cheek, and you lips find their way to his. "I know for a fact, that she can't make you feel good the way I do."

Falling to your knees, you zip down Kagami's pants and take his shaft out his boxers. Kagami didn't know what to do. This was the first time you've ever done something like this.

First you started by stroking him, slowly, making him hard gradually. He suddenly became hot in your hand, and that was when you decided to go in. Licking his tip, you gain a small shiver from him. Grinning in triumph, you roll your tongue around his head. Kagami's fists tightened up. It was like he was trying to resist the soon to be given pleasure and your lustful ways.

Just when you were about to take him in your mouth, Kagami held your face up, by your cheeks, with his large hands. His expression looked pained. His eyes full of a sorrow. It was as if he was trying to make you realize something, something so important. But all you were realizing was how much of an annoyance Kagami had become.

You stood up and turned off your seduction charms so you could glare at him. "Fine then, you can finish by yourself." Unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom, you leave Kagami with his new problem.

 _'Ugh! He's so dam annoying! Any guy would want a girl to do that for them, but this guy goes and blows it! For what?!'_

 **A Week Later**

You were home alone and you were feeling sexually frustrated. You were in need of someone to take charge with you, but this time you had to take charge all by yourself. With just two fingers, you were able to give yourself pleasure, without the need of Kagami.

"A...A...Ahh~!" With a flushed face, a relieved one at that, and small pants, you had finally finished toying with yourself. "*Sigh* That was good." Slipping your hand back out, you lay in your bed trying to regain your usual heart rate. _'See, look, I don't need Kagami to have fun by myself.'_ You say that, but 5 minutes later...

"Kagami you smug bastard!" Rolling around in your bed and punching your pillow, you started to curse Kagami out again. But this time, something about you was different. "Stupid jerk face! I don't need you! I'll show you I can hold my own! Tomorrow will be the day that you...come running...back to...me..."

Stopping your movements, you sit up and hug tightly onto the pillow and bury your face into it. A few seconds later, muffled sniffles and sobs could be heard from the pillow. "*Sniff* You idiot. Bakagami. Why won't you pay attention to me anymore?" Curling yourself up into a ball you cry a bit harder. "You...you were still supposed to be head over heals in love with me~!" You heart started to ache. You felt guilty for how you've treated Kagami for the last week and few days. "Kagami you dummy, why did you fall in love with me~! You're such an idiot! The worst idiot of idiots! But...I-I miss you so much..."

~Ba-dump~

"!...Eh?"

~Ba-dump~

"!" _'...Kagami...'_

~Ba-dump~

 _'K-Kagami...'_

~Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump~

"!" _'I love you...Kagami.'_

~Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump~

Your cheeks now flushed with a beautiful rosy color. You're heart wouldn't stop beating when any though of Kagami popped up inside your head. Your hands find there way up to your colored cheeks. "D...do I love Kagami...?" _'But...but that's impossible! I can't love Kagami. I don't have the right to fall in love with someone as sweet as him.'_

Instead of a heart throbbing 'Ba-dump' you felt the dastardly 'pang' instead. "I'm such an idiot!"


	4. Chapter 4

_What do I do, I'm seriously in love with this guy, but I have no idea how to go about it and tell him.'_ You and your trembling heart tried to think of ways to tell him how you felt, and how sorry you were.

 **The Week Later**

 _'It's been a week already, and I've only been stalking him. I can't keep hiding like this, but, he probably doesn't want to see me at all.W-what should I say? Kagami I love you? Kagami I'm sorry for they way I've been acting, will you forgive me? Kagami, will you go out with me? I-I really like you and I want to become your finally. H-Hey, can we put yesterday behind us, or rather, can we put the past behind us and start a new future, together? Aaahh! I don't what to say!'_ You ruffled you hair with your hands.

Your heart was beating like crazy. With hesitation in mind, you peaked through Kagami's class door. _'There he is...the love of my life.'_ Kagami was now in your sights. Your cheeks were flushed and your feet, along with your hands were fidgety.

You took one step inside the room and immediately your presence was known. They most of the boys attention was directed towards your alluring presence.

 _'Oh, no. I'm attracting attention again.'_ This time you were attracting attention. The only person who you wanted to attract attention from was Kagami. You tried to back out of the classroom, but looked at Kagami by accident. Right then and then, your eyes met and your cheeks flushed once again. _'Ah, he's looking at me!'_ You quickly avert your eyes and dash out the room.

 **Later On- At Lunch**

"K-Kagami, would you like to have lunch with me?" You step inside his classroom with a lunch box in one hand, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear nervously.

While all the boys looked at you with excitement, Kagami just looked at you normally.

"Why do you want to have lunch with me? I was just going to have some lunch by myself." The boys turned and glared at Kagami.

"Ah, if you were planning on having lunch alone, then you don't have to have lunch with me." You looked a bit dejected. _'Of coarse he wouldn't want to have lunch with me.'_

When Kagami started walking towards you, you took a step back. When he walked past you, you heard him say to you, "Come to the roof." Those words were directed only to your ears.

"!"

"Damn you Kagami!"

While Kagami looked back at the guys who were glaring at him and yelling at him from the window he flinched. "W-what is it?"

"How come you get to have lunch with her?!"

"Damn you breaking (f/n)-chan's heart like that! It's your fault she's looking that way!"

"What I didn't mean t-" As Kagami tried to explain himself, the boys were already at the door, ready to attack. With dread on his face, Kagami made a break for it.

 _'Come...to the roof...'_

 **5 Minutes Later- On The Roof**

"Damn, finally lost them." Kagami wiped the sweat of his forehead and closed the door behind him.

Happy to be alone with him, and have him to yourself, you jumped on Kagami. "Kagami~!" Your arms wrapped around his neck and he fell back.

"W-what are you doing?"

"! I'm sorry!" You back away from him. "I'm just happy to see you."

"You saw me a few minutes ago."

"That's right...I did." Fiddling with your hands you look down.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

 _'Is it weird to be in love?'_ "It's, nothing much." _'Do I tell him? Do I not tell him?'_

"Well, where's lunch?" Kagami looked around until he saw a huge bento box sitting in your lap. "Whoa~! That's a big lunch!"

"Ah, yeah, I made it all for you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, so eat up." You offered the bento to him by putting it out in front of you. Kagami took it from you, opened it and started to chow down with the chopsticks. Once Kagami finished, he put both the chopsticks and the bento down and grinned.

"That was good."

"Really? I'm glad you think so. Um, Kagami, can we talk?"

"What about?" He raised a brow.

"I have t-two things I need to say. Um...about yesterday. About that...I'm really sorry!" Tears started to form at the corner of your eyes. "I was seriously out of place and...I shouldn't have done something that might have made you uncomfortable!"

Kagami was completely shocked. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

Not really able to answer, you blush. He noticed your rosy cheeks and became more suspicious. "Your face is red."

"U-um! T-the other thing is...I...I love you Kagam!" With your eyes shut, you confessed with all your heart. "I know that you might not care about me now, and that you might not want anything to do with me, but I just had to tell you! Honestly, I caught these feeling for you about a week ago but I didn't have the courage to tell you anything.

"So, what do expect me to say?" Kagami's voice sounded harsh, but you couldn't look up because you were scared to see his expression.

"Y-you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I felt. It's okay with me if you don't want to have anything to do with me either." Standing up, you reach for the door but was tugged back by Kagami. He pulled you back down to the ground, and into his face.

"W-what is it?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"What? Well..."

"You finally understand."

"Eh?"

"I've been trying to make you realize that you're in love with me. I knew that if I kept ignoring you, that you would eventually want to apologize, but yesterday, I knew that something was different about you because you got jealous. Right then and there I knew that your feelings about me had changed, I just wanted you to notice them, that's why I didn't let you continue. That day, when you went out with that guy from our class, it got me angry. I was seriously jealous. Even though I knew that you planned it, it still got me jealous."

"..."

"(f/n), I'm still in love with you. I'm never letting you go."

"!" With that sudden confession, tears started to fall out your eyes and your cheeks were red, all at the same time. In the next second, you started to ball your eyes out, clinging onto Kagami's shirt.

"Kagami, you big idiot! I love you so much! Let's never fight again!" You rubbed your tears into his shirt, leaving stains.

"Yeah, same here."

For the first time, you gave Kagami and actual heartfelt kiss to his lips. That kiss told him all the feelings that you had bottled up inside.

 **Later On- At Home**

"Kagami, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

"Of coarse I want to. I've missed doing this with you." Kagami inserted himself inside of you with one big thrust.

"Haaaah~!" You erotic cry surprises Kagami. His surprise then turns into a grin.

"I guess you've missed this too."

"Of coarse I have. I think I was about to lose it if I didn't get you soon."

"Well, should we get started?"

"Yeah.'


End file.
